Guilt and Love
by almostinsane
Summary: AFTER INKSPELL! Various FaridxMeggie oneshots and poems.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Inkheart or Inkspell. I am just borrowing some stuff from Cornelia Funke.

Farid smiled as the sun started to set behind the trees. This was always his favorite time of day. It just felt magical somehow. Things just felt quiet and calm as the day animals began to sleep in their own individual dens, nests, etc. and the nocturnal animals were just waking up.

Farid once tried to tell this to Dustfinger, but he just laughed and told him to get ready for their performances. Farid choked. Dustfinger was gone and it was all because of him. Why did Dustfinger have to die for him? He felt unbidden tears roll down his cheeks.

Before he could wipe them off a soft voice said, "It's okay, Farid. Remember, Dustfinger promised he'd find a way back."

Farid looked beside him to find Meggie smiling sadly as she took his hand.

He blushed, "Thanks Meggie. It's just that I feel like it's all my fault. If I just wasn't stupid enough to be hit by Basta's knife, Dustfinger would never have had to trade himself to the White Women for me."

"You've been listening to Roxanne too much," replied Meggie, "She just needs someone to blame and you're the easiest one to blame."

"We never liked each other," admitted Farid, "She thought I was Dustfinger's son out of marriage and I've gotten jealous when she spent so much time with Dustfinger."

"Both of you loved Dustfinger," stated Meggie, "He wouldn't want either of you causing the other pain."

"Tell that to _her_" laughed Farid as he blushed because of being so close to Meggie.

"Dustfinger did a great thing," said Meggie blushing, "I don't know what I would do without you. As I looked upon your dead body, I felt like my heart had torn in two."

He couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her. Meggie's eyes widened in surprise, but she just wrapped her arms around him.

From behind a tree the Black Prince chuckled to himself and thought, 'Looks like the Bluejay has himself a son-in law. However I'm going to have to get these two inside the "new" Secret Camp before the Adderhead's men start looking for us'

"Hey you two," said the Black Prince. Meggie and Farid tore apart quickly with a shade of red on both of their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt your little 'meeting'," he continued, "But you two better get back to camp before more of the Adderhead's soldiers start marching through the forest."

And so Meggie and Farid walked back to camp hand in hand.

A/N. Like it? Hate it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There is one word that means the world to Farid,

Can you guess what it is?

It is not Dustfinger,

Nor is it fire,

Meggie is the word that Farid clings to,

In a world where words are real.

**A/N. I need ideas people. PLEASE HELP ME! God bless you all!  
**


	3. Farid

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Farid never had an easy life. He didn't know who his father or mother was and his first memories was of begging in the streets of the city of Baghdad. Not the Baghdad we know now, the city that is the site of many insurgencies against American troops, but the Baghdad of his world, The 1001 Arabian Nights, where there cruelties were much more well-hidden. Farid remember being half-starved when a man found him.

The man was looking for a boy to recruit into his gang of thieves and found Farid. It was a hard life, but Farid managed to learn a few skills including skill with the knife, picking of locks, and stealth which he needed in order to scout out towns for his masters. The cruelty he witnessed and was sometimes subject to however, outmatched anything he could ever receive from his masters. Farid was fed only when he accomplished something for one of the men or did a job and sometimes it was only a few bread crusts. He wasn't starved (for he then wouldn't be any use for the thieves), but he wasn't far from it. When Farid failed in anything, whether it was from not seeing something in his scouting missions or from something as simple as dropping food he was serving the thieves, he was beaten.

Then, one day, everything dissolved away and Farid saw Meggie. He decided all of that didn't matter anymore.

**A/N. Sorry for not updating lately! Writer's block! I could only write this one short chapter! I'll try writing what I said I will be writing soon! God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Hey, sorry for not updating for some time. I just never got the muse to write this, but now, here's a drabble to keep you happy. I know, it's not any of the stuff I promised to write to those of you I said I'd write about their suggestion, but I don't think I can make a long oneshot without rereading the books. So, enjoy. And this is from Farid's point of view by the way.**

_I had never seen a girl like her. When I was plucked out of my story, I was thrown into a "cage" immediately by the Black Jackets. Being woozy from appearing in another world, I did not fight them. They threw me roughly in the "cage", I was scared out of my mind. I believed them all to be demons and that I'd be killed or worse. Then she came in. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Her sun-colored hair and sky-blue eyes were what struck me first. She was different from any of the girls I've seen before. It wasn't just her exotic features either, though. I've seen plenty of girls with those features in my travels with Dustfinger and I have seen pretty girls in my previous life, but none of those girls were like her.. There was something about her that bound me to her like no other person, not even Dustfinger. I..._

"Writing in that book again?" asked a voice from behind me. I turned around and looked at Dustfinger, before blushing.

"What's it matter?" I asked.

"Well, I think it strange that someone who didn't care for words writes in a diary now, but then again, someone gave it to you," he chuckled.

I blushed deeper, "Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Roxane and I still didn't like each other that much, but we came to an understanding, for the sake of Dustfinger's peace of mind.

"Don't worry. She'll be back soon," the fire-dancer said before leaving me alone.

I sighed, 'Come back soon, Meggie.'

**A/N. So Meggie's gone somewhere. Where? You decide. Please read and review! God bless!**


	5. Angel

_Farid had heard of angels before. At night, when he had done a good job for the thieves he worked for, he would hear about them from one of the men. They were supposed to be beautiful creatures, with a laugh that dazzled your ears and made you follow them, even to your death._

She was beautiful when she laughed. Her blue eyes would grow bright and he hair would thrust forward when she let out that most beautiful sound.

_Angels gave comfort to the weak. To those who felt like they could not go on. Especially from grief. Farid never understood how death could be so terrible._

She held him in her arms the night Dustfinger died. With him gone, there was only one person he could turn to.

_In the end, angels were fragile creatures. They too, needed comfort._

Farid held her in her arms as she silently cried, "It's okay. I'm here for you, Meggie. My angel..."

_Once, Farid never thought he could believe in angels._

Now, he did.

**A/N. Sorry for the late update. Please review and God bless!**


End file.
